Power Puff Sayian's
by I DO NOT OWN DBZ
Summary: The title say's it all (disclamer:I own NOTHING)
1. Bored

CHAPTER 1; Bored  
  
"Trunks I'm bored" goten whined  
  
"Me too" Trunks said  
  
"What can we do?" goten asked  
  
"Why are you asking me" Trunks said  
  
"You're the smart one" goten said  
  
"Goten I've got it" Trunks said  
  
"Got what Trunks?" goten asked  
  
"We can play in my moms lab" trunks said  
  
~*~  
  
Okey I know it was short but the next chap wont be ok (^_^) 


	2. Time?

CHAPTER 2: Time?  
  
"Wow Trunks look at that one it's big" goten said "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know" Trunks said "Lets mess with it"  
  
"Sure" goten said  
  
"Now where's the controls" Trunks said "Oh! There they are"  
  
"Trunks what's that light?" goten said pointing to the now glowing machine  
  
"I don't know" Trunks said while pressing random button's  
  
"Trun-" goten didn't finish as everything went black  
  
===============  
  
"Ugh my head hurt's" Trunks whined  
  
"Mine too" goten said  
  
"Maybe I should have looked at the button's I pressed" Trunks said  
  
"Trunks what are we doing at my house?" goten asked  
  
"I don't know" Trunks said "Hey goten maybe it was some kind of transporter machine"  
  
"Yeah but when did my mom and dad move everything into different places?" goten asked  
  
"I don't know" Trunks said "Goten I hear footsteps let's hide in the closet and surprise them"  
  
"Sure" goten said  
  
==================  
  
"So Trunks what do you to do now" T. goten asked  
  
"I don't know" T. Trunks said  
  
"Let's go watch T.V." T. goten said  
  
"Sure" T. Trunks said  
  
=================  
  
"Here they come goten at the count of three" Trunks said  
  
"One" goten said  
  
"Two" Trunks said  
  
================  
  
"Hey Trunks what's that nois-" T. goten was interrupted  
  
"THREE" goten and Trunks said jumping out of the closet on to what they thought was gohan  
  
"We got you niichan" goten said  
  
"Niichan?"  
  
~*~  
  
I end this chapter here. Oh! And T. stands for Teen  
  
Ps I was going to make this chapter longer but it was just to tempting to stop here (^_^) 


	3. black

(A/N Last time on Power Puff Saiyans  
  
"Hey Trunks what's that nois-" T. goten was interrupted  
  
"THREE" goten and Trunks said jumping out of the closet on to what they thought was gohan  
  
"We got you niichan" goten said  
  
"Niichan?"  
  
)  
  
"What the Fck!!" T. Trunks near screamed.  
  
"TRUNKS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARING IN THIS HOUSE!!!!" a strong voice screamed from the other room.  
  
Shortly after in came a man wearing glasses and a suit, looking like he was going to give Trunks a licking! (A/N for those who are not familiar with that term it means "yelling" or "beating" or something like that)  
  
And then he saw Chibi Trunks he looked shocked but shrugged it off and then he saw Chibi Goten well his "shrugging off power" didn't last very long as he fainted.  
  
"NiiChan!!" cried T. Goten as he ran to catch his brother.  
  
And then, just to add to the confusion, a little girl with short black hair (A/N I wonder who coughPancough) and shinning beautiful raven eye's walks into the room.  
  
(A/n snickers at cheesy comment lol)  
  
"DAD! Where's my ice cream?" Pan said as she entered the room "Dad?"  
  
And that's when every thing went black, AGAIN!  
  
Sage: lol, cliffy!  
  
Ariel: like anyone reads your fics anyway!  
  
Sage: sniff meanie! sniff  
  
Bree: Sweat drop baka's! anyway, R&R!  
  
Sage: be nice, please? sniff 


	4. Author Note

**Sorry peoplez, i wont be back on the computer till the end next year, see ya then. bye.**


	5. Laughter

(A/N: OMG! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Forgive me! I had the chapters written out but then I forgot to upload them! And then I started collage and GOMEN! Don't hurt me! I come back with semi good grammar! And longer chapters!)

"Ugh…" Trunks groaned as he sat up putting a hand on his head, "Where am I?"

"Correction, where are we." Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin after hearing the clipped tone of the ever adorable Pan-chan.

"W-wha-! Who the heck are you!" He finally decided it was a good idea to check his surroundings…

They were in a big pink room… with three windows… and they were on a huge heart shaped bed…

"KYAAAAAAA!" Trunks, yes that Trunks, screamed like a little girl.

"…Mmmgble…don't wake up yet…" Gotens slurred words were heard from under the blankets.

"Wake up Goten! We're stuck in a room with a creepy girl!"

"Yaaaa!...Mmmmgh…"

'_Still in dreamland… fine! I'll bring out the big guns!_' "Goten, breakfast."

"EH! WHERE!"

Meanwhile, Pan-chan watched the whole display with mild interest, what was going on? If she didn't know better she'd say they were Uncle Goten and Trunks-baka(her currant nick name for the said Saiyan prince).

"Girls! Breakfast!" And in came…

"Grandpa?" Trunks stated dumbly.

(A/N: I'll just end it here…-looks at angry and not-so patient reviewers holding pitch forks and complaining about having to wait FOREVER for this chappy- h-heh heh… I think I'll j-just c-ontinue…)

"Yes my sweet and intelligent little Trunks?" Doctor Briefs asked in a gentle tone.

Trunks choked and gagged, Pan laughed, Goten looked confused and tired…

"But what about the food?"

-BEEP BEEP-

"On dear! You'd better go save the day now! Mayor is calling!"

His cheesy dialog made Trunks want to gag more but right now he had more important matters, "Mayor?"

"Mayor Roshi! Now come along than!" And with that, Doctor Briefs through them out the window.

"Wha-!" they floated to keep from a nasty fall, but what now? Dr. Briefs closed and locked the window…

"Wait a second! When Grandpa first came in he said 'girls'!" Trunks cried in outrage and shock.

…Pan burst out laughing…

Something was defiantly wrong here!


End file.
